villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Android 18
Future Android 18 is a much weaker, but more evil, alternate counterpart of Android 18 in the DBZ movie History of Trunks and in the episode "Ghosts of Tomorrow". She is one of the two main antagonists (the other one being her brother) of the Dragon Ball Z special The History of Trunks. Personality In contrast to her main timeline self, Future Android 18 and her brother are extremely sociopathic, outright and cruel, taking joy in killing and destruction. According to them, their personalities are the direct result of Future Dr. Gero's attempts at programming them to hate humans as part of his bid to conquer the world. Despite her brutal and cruel nature, Future 18 has shown instances of self-restraint, such as scolding her brother for murdering a clothing store salesperson despite intending to let him live. History Six months after Goku's tragic death in Age 766 in an alternate timeline, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are released by Future Dr. Gero to kill Goku as part of his plot for revenge. According to Super Perfect Cell's flashback, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are willingly wandering through Dr. Gero's Laboratory as Future Dr. Gero is working on his "ultimate android creation". Future Android 18 knocks over some glass, Gero attempts to use his remote but Future Android 17 decapitates Gero. As Gero's decapitated head says that his "ultimate android creation" will absorb them, Future Android 18 blasts the head, as well as destroyed Cell's chamber in an attempt to destroy Cell himself. Then, the two androids head off to Amenbo Island, and they begin their reign of destruction. Soon after, coming to the defense of the inhabitants, the Z Fighters challenge the ruthless killing machines. Future Android 18 kills Future Piccolo with a powerful kick to the abdomen, Future Tien Shinhan with a punch to his gut followed by a High-Pressure Energy Wave, and Future Yajirobe by breaking his katana before killing him with a High-Pressure Energy Wave too (this is a coincidence given the fact that Android 18 breaks Future Trunks' sword as well). The androids killed every single Z Fighter, including Vegeta and Piccolo, except for Gohan. The Z Fighters are unable to be wished back as the Dragon Balls vanish forever, due to Piccolo's death which also kills Kami. All in some thrill-seeking fun... Future Trunks and Future Gohan were the only survivors left and Future Gohan had to fight Future Android 17 and his sister, but he and Future Android 18 kill Future Gohan before Future Trunks awakened his Super Saiyan powers. After Future Trunks returned to his timeline, he is now more powerful from his training in the past and fights the androids and overwhelms the surprised pair. Future Android 18 was destroyed by Future Trunks after destroying Future Android 18 to avenge Future Gohan's death. Trivia *Overall, she is Future Trunks's archenemy alongside her brother Android 17, Cell and Goku Black/Zamasu. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Assassins Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Evil Creation Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Egotist Category:Siblings Category:Misanthropes Category:Nameless Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Female Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cheater Category:Torturer Category:Destroyers Category:Nihilists Category:Genocidal Category:Teenagers Category:Anarchist Category:Supremacists Category:Wrathful Category:Hypocrites Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters